mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Возвращение гармонии. Часть 2
Русская стенограмма = :предыдущей серии :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса Селестия! Мы уже здесь. :Принцесса Селестия: Я хочу, чтобы вы объединили Элементы Гармонии и остановили Дискорда. :Сумеречная Искорка: Элементы исчезли! :Дискорд: смеётся Участвуют все пони, иначе конец игре, и я побеждаю. :Эпплджек: Нашей дружбе... конец? :Сумеречная Искорка: С кем ты говорила? :Эпплджек: Ни с кем. Уж точно не с пони. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай! Мы рады тебя видеть. :Пинки Пай: Вот как? Решили посмеяться? :Сумеречная Искорка: Что случилось с моими друзьями? :Эпплджек: смеётся :Дискорд: Кажется, пришло время устроить здесь настоящий беспорядок. смеётся :Дискорд: смеётся :Пинки Пай: Над чем ты смеёшься? :Дискорд: Целую вечность не смеялся так, как над вами, пони. :Пинки Пай: Прекрати! Советую тебе хорошо подумать, прежде чем смеяться над Пин... ки Пай! :Флаттершай: О, да? Что ж, ха-ха. :Пинки Пай: Хватит! :Флаттершай: Нет. Ха-ха. :Пинки Пай: Хватит! :Флаттершай: Нет. Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! :Эпплджек: Рарити, вот это твой бриллиант? Искорка сказала, что мы должны разделить его на шесть частей, поскольку мы нашли его вместе. А-а! :Рарити: Только попробуй. Он мой! И-я! Я! :Сумеречная Искорка: Девочки. Почему вы так себя ведёте? :Флаттершай: Ха-ха. :Сумеречная Искорка: Над нужно держаться вместе. :Дискорд: О, это так забавно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Прекрати, Дискорд, ты ведёшь нечестную игру. :Дискорд: Нечестную игру? Вероятно, мы ещё не знакомы. Я Дискорд, дух беспорядка и раздора. Привет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Как мы найдём Элементы Гармонии, если ты убрал лабиринт, не дав нам дойти до конца? :Дискорд: О, постой. Ты... ужасно смешно... ты думала, что Элементы в лабиринте? :Дискорд: Повороты, изгибы повсюду, насквозь. Найдёшь Элементы, где всё началось. :Дискорд: Я не говорил, что они в лабиринте. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но... но... :Дискорд: Хорошенько подумай, Искорка. Может быть, тебя выручит ваша магия дружбы. А сейчас извини, мне нужно сеять раздор. :гром :Пинки Пай: Шоколад? Ненавижу его! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ух... Думай, Искорка, думай. Найдёшь, где всё началось. Где всё началось... :Рарити: Не трогай мой камень. :Флаттершай: Я его трогаю, Рарити. Ха-ха. :Пинки Пай: Что ты смеёшься? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах, я так хочу домой. Секунду... Дом! Где всё началось. Значит, Элементы... в Понивилле. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пойдёмте. Я поняла, в чём смысл загадки Дискорда. Мы вернёмся в библиотеку. Там есть книга, которая нам обязательно поможет. :Флаттершай: Молодец, Энджел. Мама гордится тобой. :Эпплджек: О, теперь я вижу гораздо лучше. А-а! Я специально. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. Дискорд сделал дороги мыльными. :Дискорд: Красиво, не так ли? Это новый, улучшенный Понивилль. И поверь, это только начало. :Пинки Пай: На самом деле это не смешно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох... :Дискорд: Представь. Мировая столица раздора. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не могу это представить, слишком темно. :Дискорд: Подожди немного, и ты увидишь всё при свете дня. Или нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Понивилль - мировая столица раздора... Ну уж нет, я этого не допущу. :Флаттершай: Не волнуйся, у тебя не получится. Ха-ха. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох... :Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошо, мы пришли. Прошу всех зайти внутрь. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста. :Эпплджек: Я категорически отказываюсь. :Флаттершай: С удовольствием. :Пинки Пай: Ненавижу библиотеки. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. Пожалуйста, поторопись. :Рарити: Нет уж, Искорка. Я знаю, что ты задумала. Как только я войду, ты позовёшь своего Спайка и заберёшь Тома. :Сумеречная Искорка: Тома? :Рарити: Ничего у тебя не выйдет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Значит, ты без него не пойдёшь, да? Эх, ладно. :Спайк: А-а! Бр-р. Зачем ты это сделала, Флаттершай? :Флаттершай: Ты так спал... :Спайк: А, я... :Рарити: Осторожно, Искорка! Ты могла повредить огранку. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, что же это? :Спайк: Искорка, в чём дело? Почему вы все такие... серые? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не спрашивай. Помоги кое-что найти. :Флаттершай: Искорка, угадай, что здесь такие мокрое? :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай, сколько можно?.. :Флаттершай: Это ты! :Спайк: Что с ними такое? :Эпплджек: Ты пробудил в нас худшее, Спайк. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, некогда объяснять. Надо найти книгу об Элементах Гармонии, прежде чем они сделают то, о чём будут потом жалеть. :Спайк: Элементы Гармонии? О, я знаю, где эта книга. Нашёл! Ой. :Флаттершай: Ха-ха. :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай. Лучше отдай её мне. :Флаттершай: Поберегись. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эй, Эпплджек, отдай книгу. :Эпплджек: У меня её нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки. Девочки. Немедленно прекратите! :Рарити: Моё. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эй! Ты же не знаешь, что взяла. :Рарити: Не знаю. Но не отдам. :Сумеречная Искорка: А-а. Отдай мне эту книгу! :Сумеречная Искорка: Где она? Где Рарити? :Эпплджек: Понятия не имею. :Сумеречная Искорка: Лжёшь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Назад! Все. Это моя книга. И я прочту её! Ах! Элементы. Они всё это время были здесь. :Спайк: Отлично. Теперь вы одолеете Дискорда, и всё будет как прежде. :Сумеречная Искорка: Видите? Мы это сделали. Мы нашли Элементы Гармонии. Вместе. Неужели вам всё равно? :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: Да! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, не думала, что это произойдёт. Мои друзья... стали просто ничтожеством! Ожерелье. Ожерелье. Ожерелье. Ожерелье. И большая корона! А теперь, пони, все за мной! :Спайк: Искорка. Ты никого не забыла? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. У нас есть лгунья, брюзга, скряга и задира. Достаточно! :Спайк: А как насчёт Радуги? :Сумеречная Искорка: Поздравляю, Спайк. Ты новая Радуга. Вперёд! :Спайк: Я? А если она узнает, что я выдаю себя за неё? Ой, это плохо... :Сумеречная Искорка: Жаль, ты Радуга. Нужно победить Дискорда, чтобы у нас не было необходимости разговаривать друг с другом. :Все, кроме Рарити: Ура! :Рарити: Ах. :Сумеречная Искорка: Живее. Осторожно, это Том. :Дискорд: Так-так-так. Я вижу, вы нашли Элементы Гармонии. Какой кошмар! :Сумеречная Искорка: Дискорд, я разгадала твою глупую загадку. Ты проиграл. :Дискорд: Ну конечно. Ты бесспорно победила меня, и мне пора смириться с судьбой. Я готов к окончательному поражению, леди. Стреляйте, когда будете готовы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Построиться! Ну? :Все: Эх... :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, сюда. Так, покончим со всем этим. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что происходит? :Эпплджек: Моё действует, значит, это у вас что-то не так. :Пинки Пай: Ненавижу Элементы Гармонии. :Флаттершай: Глупости. :Рарити: Моё! :Спайк: Мне жаль, Искорка. Я лучше вернусь, наведу порядок в библиотеке. Желаю тебе удачи. Ой! :Флаттершай: О, прости Радуга. :Дискорд: Браво, пони, браво. Гармонии в Эквестрии больше нет. Дискорд правит, Селестия рыдает. смеётся :Пинки Пай: Это вы во всём виноваты! :Сумеречная Искорка: Кому ты это говоришь? :Пинки Пай: Вам! Всем вам! С меня хватит! :Эпплджек: Я тоже пойду. На ферме меня ждут настоящие друзья. :Флаттершай: Да, вы мне все надоели. Неудачники. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж! Идите! Пожалуйста! Вы мне тоже не нужны! Эх, с такими друзьями кому нужны... враги? :Дискорд: Ха-ха! Мой живот. Ха-ха-ха. Искорка, посмотри, что я сделал. смеётся Бесподобно! Ну же, Искорка, ты должна ко всему этому привыкнуть. Ведь это - твой новый дом. :Сумеречная Искорка: Теперь нет. :Дискорд: Да! смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Собирайся, Спайк, мы уходим. Не спрашивай, куда. Пока не знаю. Лишь бы подальше. :Спайк: Ох. Я... не могу. Принцесса послала это... пока я был наверху. Когда это кончится? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это письма, которые я писала Принцесса с тех пор, как живу в Понивилле. Но почему она их вернула? :Спайк: Ох... :Сумеречная Искорка: Хороший друг ценит в тебе не внешность. Дружба - это удивительная вешь. Когда ты заблудишься, она поможет тебе найти правильный путь. Главное - оставаться верным себе. У каждой пони есть магическая связь с друзьями. Она никогда не исчезнет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк. Спайк, теперь всё ясно! Понимаешь? Дискорд хочет отвлечь нас от самого важного. Он знает, как сильна наша дружба и делает всё, чтобы мы это не осознали. Помнишь, что я сказала тебе в тот день, когда мы впервые приехали в Понивилль? Будущее Эквестрии не зависит от того, будут ли у меня друзья. Но я ошибалась, Спайк. Благодаря моим друзьям Эквестрия была спасена от Лунной Пони! А теперь они должны спасти её от Дискорда! :Спайк: Эх... :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты прав, Спайк. Я буду бороться за своих друзей. Ради них. Ради себя. Ради Эквестрии! Э-э, тебе лучше остаться здесь и отдохнуть. Не волнуйся, я сама позабочусь о своих друзьях. :Спайк: Ах... :Эпплджек: И я пыталась победить Дискорда, но никто из моих так называемых друзей не шевельнул копытом, чтобы помочь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек, я здесь, чтобы бороться за нашу дружбу! :Эпплджек: О, теперь ты хочешь бороться. Где ты была, когда я сражалась с Дискордом? :Сумеречная Искорка: Хватит. Это не ты. Эпплджек, ты не лгунья. :Эпплджек: Что случилось? Искорка, мне привиделось, что мы с тобой враждовали и дрались. Я боялась взглянуть правде в глаза и начала лгать. Ты простишь меня? :Сумеречная Искорка: Уже простила. Пойдём. :Флаттершай: О нет... Искорка, Эпплджек, мне только что приснился страшный сон. :Рарити: Что это вы делаете? Прочь от моего камня! Прочь! :Рарити: Ни слова об этом. :Пинки Пай: смеётся Я стала... серой! смеётся Можете в это поверить? :Флаттершай: Ох, её нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Без Радуги у нас ничего не получится. :Эпплджек: Она может быть где угодно. Мы не найдём её. :Пинки Пай: Найдём. Она там. :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга! :Радуга Дэш: Привет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы повсюду тебя ищем. :Радуга Дэш: Отлично. :Сумеречная Искорка: Дискорд на свободе. Мы не сможем справиться с ним без твоего Элемента Верности. :Радуга Дэш: Пф. Верность, подумаешь! Вы видели Понивилль? Это просто кошмар! Я останусь здесь, в Клаудсдейле, где всё спокойно. :Рарити: И с чего она взяла, что эти крошечные облачка - Клаудсдейл? :Эпплджек: Ты же приняла тот огромный булыжник за бриллиант. :Рарити: Мы вроде решили никогда от этом не вспоминать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Тогда план Б. :Сумеречная Искорка: Так, Флаттершай, ты хватаешь Радугу и держишь её. Эпплджек опустит меня с помощью этой верёвки вниз, и я использую заклинание. :Флаттершай: Ясно. :Флаттершай: А, я хотела узнать, ты не будешь возражать, если я немного тебя придержу? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой... :Радуга Дэш: Ха. Хорошая попытка. Понивилль - ваша проблема, не моя. :Сумеречная Искорка: Быстрее, Флаттершай, её нужно поймать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек! :Пинки Пай и Рарити: А-а! :Рарити: Пинки! Почему ты не следила за верёвкой?! :Пинки Пай: Ой. :Эпплджек: Рарити, Пинки, держитесь! Не дайте ей улететь! :Рарити: О, Флаттершай, будь так любезна, лети быстрее! :Флаттершай: Я не могу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Если мы её не поймаем, Дискорд победит! :Флаттершай: Этот злой... наглый... задира! :Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошо, Эпплджек, твоя очередь. Давай! :Радуга Дэш: Пустите! Вы мне не нужны! Оставьте меня в покое! :Радуга Дэш: Что случилось? Ах! Что с Понивиллем? Вы победили Дискорда? :Все: Ура! С возвращением. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я думаю, ещё рано обниматься. :Дискорд: смеётся Беспорядок - это так прекрасно, прекрасно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не так прекрасно, как дружба. :Дискорд: Опять вы? :взрыв :Эпплджек: Да, ты не смог разрушить нашу дружбу навсегда. :Дискорд: Эпплджек, не лги мне. Это я научил тебя врать. Никак не поймёте. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я расскажу тебе, что мы поняли, Дискорд. Мы поняли, что дружить не всегда легко. Но за дружбу всегда стоит бороться. :Дискорд: Ладно. Давайте, пускайте в ход свои Элементы, "друзья". Только быстро. Я в предвкушении грядущих беспорядков. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, леди. Покажем, на что способна наша дружба. :Пинки Пай: Подождите! :Дискорд: Что это? Нет. Не-ет! :треск :Принцесса Селестия: Мы собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы вновь отдать должное героизму этих шестерых друзей, которые остановили злодея-Дискорда и Эквестрию от вечного раздора. |-| Английская стенограмма = :on My Little Pony :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could. :Princess Celestia: I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord. :Twilight Sparkle: The Elements! They're gone! :Discord: laughter Everypony has to play, or the game is over and I win. :Applejack: Our friendship...over? :Twilight Sparkle: Who are you talking to? :Applejack: Nopony! Nopony whatsoever. :Twilight Sparkle: What? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie! Are we glad to see you! :Pinkie Pie: Why? Need a good laugh? :Twilight Sparkle: What is happening to my friends? :Discord: Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos. laughter :Discord: laughter :Pinkie Pie: And what are you laughing at!? :Discord: Oh, you ponies are just the most fun I've had in aeons. :Pinkie Pie: Well, quit it! You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink...ie Pie! :Fluttershy: Oh, yeah? Well ha, ha. :Pinkie Pie: Quit it! :Fluttershy: No. Ha, ha. :Pinkie Pie: Quit it! :Fluttershy: No. Ha ha-ha ha ha. :Applejack: Uh... Rarity? This here diamond of yours? Twilight said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together. :Rarity: HI-YAH! Try it, punk. He's mine. All mine! Ya! Ya! Ya! :Twilight Sparkle: Girls, why are you all acting like this? :Pinkie Pie: Quit it! Stop it! :Twilight Sparkle: We need to stick together. :Fluttershy: Ha, ha. :Discord: laughter It's just too entertaining. :Twilight Sparkle: Stop it, Discord. You're not playing fair. :Discord: I'm not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello? :Twilight Sparkle: How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end? :Discord: Oh, wait, did you...? laughter How funny! You thought the Elements were in the labyrinth? :Flashback Discord: Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began. :Discord: I never said they were in the labyrinth. :Twilight Sparkle: But...but... :Discord: Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle. mockingly Maybe the magic of friendship can help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak. :thunder :rain :Pinkie Pie: Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk! :Twilight Sparkle: grunt Think, Twilight, think! "Find the Elements back where you began." Back where you began. :Rarity: Don't touch my gem! :Fluttershy: I'm touching your gem, Rarity. Ha, ha. :Pinkie Pie: What 'chu laughin' at? :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. I just want to go home... Wait a minute... Home! "Back where you began!" The Elements must be in... Ponyville! Come on, girls. I'm certain this is what Discord's riddle really meant. If we get back to the library, I have a book that I just know can give us a clue. Ah! :Fluttershy: Good boy, Angel. Mama's so proud. :Applejack: Wow, I can see so much better now. Whoa! I meant to do that. :Twilight Sparkle: Wah! Ahh! Whoa! Discord's turned our dirt roads into soap! :Discord: Beautiful, isn't it? This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first of changes. :Pinkie Pie: This may look like fun, but it's not. :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. :Discord: Picture it. The chaos capital of the world. :Twilight Sparkle: I can't picture anything. It's too dark. splash :Discord: Well, wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day. Or not. :Twilight Sparkle: Ponyville, the chaos capital of the world? Not if I have anything to say about it. :Fluttershy: Don't worry, you won't. laughter :Twilight Sparkle: groan :Twilight Sparkle: sigh Okay, we're here. Everyone please, please, please just go inside, please? :Applejack: I absolutely refuse. :Fluttershy: With pleasure. :Pinkie Pie: I hate libraries! :Twilight Sparkle: moan :Rarity: grunting :Twilight Sparkle: Pleeeease, we gotta hurry! :Rarity: Forget it, Twilight. I know what you're up to. The second I go in, you'll have your little minion Spike come and take Tom! :Twilight Sparkle: Tom? :Rarity: Well, it's not going to work. :Twilight Sparkle: You're not going in without him, are you? :Rarity: Mm-mm. :Twilight Sparkle: grunting Fine! :Spike: snore :splash :Spike: Ah! Brrr! What did you do that for, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: 'Cause you just looked so peaceful. :Spike: I...uh...huh? :crash :Rarity: Careful, Twilight! You'll ruin his beautiful finish. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, for the love of... :Spike: Twilight, what's going on? Why does everybody look so...gray? :Twilight Sparkle: Don't ask. I need you to help me find something. :Fluttershy: Hey, Twilight, what's soaking wet and clueless? :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, I've had just about enough– splash :Fluttershy: Your face! bang :Spike: What's happened to everypony? :Applejack: I guess you just bring out the worst in us, Spike. :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. No time to explain. We've got to find the reference guide to the Elements of Harmony before somepony does something she'll regret! :Spike: The Elements of Harmony? Oh, I know exactly where that book is. Found it! :Fluttershy: Hah! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, you'd better give me that book! :Fluttershy: voice Keep away! :Twilight Sparkle: Hey! Applejack, give me that book! :Applejack: I don't have any book. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! You guys! Stop it right now! :Spike: Ugh! :Rarity: Mine! :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, do you even know what you just stole? :Rarity: No, but if you want it, I want it! :Twilight Sparkle: groan GIVE ME THAT BOOK! :smack :Twilight Sparkle: Where is she? Where's Rarity? :Applejack: Beats me. :Twilight Sparkle: Lies! :yowl, fighting noises :Twilight Sparkle: Get back! All of you! This is my book, and I'm going to READ IT! gasp The Elements! :Twilight Sparkle: The Elements! They were here all along! :Spike: This is great! Now you guys can defeat Discord and put everything back to normal! :Twilight Sparkle: See, girls? We did it! We found the Elements of Harmony! Together! :Applejack: yawn :Twilight Sparkle: You don't even care, do you? :All: No! :Twilight Sparkle: sigh I never thought it would happen. My friends... have turned into complete JERKS! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! And... big crown thingy! Come on, everypony, let's go! :Spike: But Twilight, aren't you missing somepony? :Twilight Sparkle: Nope. We've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder, and the brute. That just about covers it. :Spike: But what about Rainbow Dash? :Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations, Spike, you're the new Rainbow Dash. Now let's go! :Spike: gasp Me? B-b-but what if she finds out I've been impersonating her? moan That won't end well. :Twilight Sparkle: Too bad, you're Rainbow Dash. Now let's go defeat Discord so we don't ever have to talk to each other again! :All but Rarity: Yeah! Woo-hoo! :Rarity: grunting :Twilight Sparkle: Move! Look out, here comes Tom! :crash :Discord: Well, well, well, I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. How terrifying! :Twilight Sparkle: Discord! I've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now! :Discord: I certainly am. You've clearly out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate. I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies. Fire when ready. :Twilight Sparkle: Formation, now! :All: Eh. :Twilight Sparkle: "Rainbow Dash", get over here. :Spike: gulp :Twilight Sparkle: All right, let's get this over with. :Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? :Applejack: Mine's workin'. There must be somethin' wrong with yours. :Pinkie Pie: I HATE the Elements of Harmony! :Fluttershy: Hmph! Garbage. :Rarity: MINE! :Spike: Sorry, Twilight. I guess I'd better get back upstairs and clean up the library. Good luck with all this– whoa! :Fluttershy: mockingly Oops, sorry, Rainbow Crash. chuckle :Discord: Bravo, ponies, bravo! random noises Harmony in Equestria is officially dead. Discord rules, Celestia drools. laughter :Twilight Sparkle: growl :Pinkie Pie: It's your fault it didn't work. :Twilight Sparkle: Who are you talking to? :Pinkie Pie: Any of you! ALL OF YOU! I'm outta here! :Applejack: I better go, too. I've got new better friends waiting for me at the farm. :Fluttershy: Yeah! I'm sick of you losers. :Twilight Sparkle: FINE! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you, who needs...enemies...? :splashes :music :Discord: laughing Oh, my stomach! Twilight, you've got to see what I just did. :Berryshine: sneeze :Discord: It's priceless! laughing Come now, Twilight Sparkle. You've got to get into the spirit of things! After all, this is your new home. :Twilight Sparkle: Not anymore... :Discord: YES! laughter :closes :Twilight Sparkle: Pack your things, Spike, we're leaving. :Spike: groan :Twilight Sparkle: Don't ask where we're going, 'cause I don't know yet. Just not here. :Spike: Can't...move. The princess...has been sending these...since I came back upstairs. belch Make it stop! :Twilight Sparkle: These are all the letters I've written to the princess since I've lived in Ponyville. But why would she send them back? :Spike: groan belch :Twilight Sparkle: "Real friends don't care what your cover is." :"Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing." :"And like the path cut through the orchard, there will always be a way through." :"The best thing to do is stay true to yourself." :"Everypony has a special magical connection with her friends. Maybe even before she's met them." :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spike, it's all so clear! Can't you see? Discord's trying to distract us from what's important. He knows how powerful our friendships are, and he's trying to keep us from seeing it. Do you remember what I said the first day we arrived in Ponyville? I told you that the future of Equestria didn't rest on me making friends. But the opposite is true! The friendships I've made since I've been here are what saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon. And now they need to save it from Discord! :Spike: moaning :Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Spike. I've got to fight for my friendships. For them. For me. For Equestria! :Spike: moaning :Twilight Sparkle: Oh...uh...why don't you just stay here and rest? I'll take care of the whole fighting for friendship thing myself. :Spike: moaning belch :Applejack: And so I tried to defeat Discord, but none of my so-called "friends" would lift a hoof to help me. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, I'm here to fight for our friendship. :Applejack: Oh, now you want to fight. Where you went when I was battlin' Discord? :Twilight Sparkle: Snap out of it. This isn't you! You're not a liar. :Applejack: Wh-what happened? Twilight! sigh I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies. Can you ever forgive me? :Twilight Sparkle: I already have. Come on! :Fluttershy: Oh no! Twilight, Applejack, I just had the worst dream! :Rarity: off-screen What do you think you're doing? Get away from my gem! Get away--! :Rarity: grunting Let us never speak of this again. :Pinkie Pie: laughter And I-I turned gray! giggle Can you believe it?! :Fluttershy: Uh? She's not here. :Twilight Sparkle: Without Rainbow Dash, we can't use the Elements. :Applejack: She could be anywhere by now! We're never gonna find her. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, we will, 'cause she's right there! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, guys! :Twilight Sparkle: We've been looking everywhere for you! :Rainbow Dash: That's nice. :Twilight Sparkle: Discord's still on the loose! We need you to help us defeat him with your element, Loyalty! :Rainbow Dash: Pfft. Loyalty, schmoyalty! Have you guys seen Ponyville? It's a disaster! I'm staying here in Cloudsdale where everything's awesome. :Rarity: How in Equestria can she think that tiny patch of clouds is Cloudsdale? :Applejack: The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond. :Rarity: I thought we agreed never to speak of that again. :Twilight Sparkle: Time for Plan B. :Rainbow Dash: snoring :Twilight Sparkle: whispering Okay, Fluttershy, you grab Rainbow Dash and hold her down. Applejack will lower me down from this rope so I can cast the memory spell on her. :Fluttershy: Got it! :Rainbow Dash: snoring :Fluttershy: Um...I'm just wondering if it's okay if I hold you down against your will for a little bit? :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... :Rainbow Dash: Nice try! Ponyville's your problem, not mine. :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Fluttershy, we've got to catch her. Hyah! Applejack! :Rarity and Pinkie Pie: WHOA! :Rarity: PINKIE! You were supposed to secure the ROPE! :Pinkie Pie: Oops. :Applejack: Rarity, Pinkie, hold on! Y'all are slowing her down! :Rarity: Oh, Fluttershy, would you be a dear and FLY FASTER, please? :Fluttershy: whimper/crying I can't! :Twilight Sparkle: If you can't catch her, Discord wins! :Fluttershy: That big... dumb... MEANIE! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Applejack, last rope! Make it count! :Rainbow Dash: Lemme go! I don't need you guys! Leave me alone! :Rainbow Dash: Wh-what happened? gasp How's Ponyville? Where are the Elements?! Did we stop Discord? :All: cheering :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe it's a little early for a group hug. :Discord: laughter Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing. :Twilight Sparkle: Not as wonderful as friendship. :Discord: Oh, this again? :explosion :Applejack: That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long. :Discord: Oh, Applejack, don't lie to me. I'm the one who made you a liar. Will you ever learn? gasp :Twilight Sparkle: I'll tell you what we've learned Discord. We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for. :Discord: Ugh, gag. Fine, go ahead, try and use your little Elements, "frenemies". Just make it quick. I'm missing some excellent chaos here. :Twilight Sparkle: All right, ladies, let's show him what friendship can do! :Pinkie Pie: Wait-wait-wait! slurp growl :Discord: Huh. What's this? No. NO!!! :cracking crash :fanfare :Princess Celestia: We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these six friends who stood up to the villain Discord and saved Equestria from eternal chaos. :Crowd: cheering :music :credits de:Transkripte/Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2 en:Transcripts/The Return of Harmony Part 2 es:Transcripciones/El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2 pl:Transkrypty/Powrót do Harmonii#Część 2 Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон